The Alicorn Virus
by MoltenKitten
Summary: Sometimes our greatest enemy is our own bodies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is with great remorse that I make this archive of the events leading up to now. I found an old diary of mine from before New Equestria existed. This diary was on account of my struggle to save the un-savable, to prevent the same fate that met my father. I was on a mission to stop the unstoppable. By finding this journal I was reminded of something I forgot, that in the midst of all the sorrow and bloodshed there was a dim light of hope. If it were not for this light I would probably be with my father now. This diary detailed only the biggest events so I used a memory spell to remember the smaller details. By casting said spell I was able to remember the life before the disease, before the heartache and bedlam.

Perhaps now would be a good time to describe the aforementioned disease. This disease was only harmful to pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. The disease would trigger bone and muscle growth to create a horn and/or wings. Due to the nature of the body being unprepared for this the resulting growth would cause a massive tear in the area where the new appendage grows. The victim would suffer from blood loss and would die between 10-20 minutes after the rupture.

The alicorn were immune to the disease due to the fact that they already had both appendages. The fact that none of the alicorn could contract this disease made some ponies go insane and conspire that the disease was of alicorn creation and was meant to leave only the alicorn master race, keep in mind there are only 5 alicorn in all of Equestria when these events started, these conspiracies caused assassination attempts on the alicorns. At the time of this writing there are only 3 alicorns but the third is suspected dead. The third is my mother.

The disease took the biggest toll on the big cities. Manehattan's population went down by roughly 90%. That said there was still a big toll on the rural towns as well, however this was not a direct effect of the disease. Races that have long had a hatred for the pony race took the disease as an opportunity for assault. The eastern half of Equestria is essentially lost due to the fact that the cities are either overrun with changelings or have no means of contact with us.

This disease was dangerous and most likely would have killed our entire race if it weren't for me. I am Twilight Flash and this is the story of the fall of Equestria. This is the story of the disease known as the Alicorn Virus.


	2. Chapter 1: School Of Blood

Chapter One: School of Blood 

I will not begin my retelling of these disturbing times from the point in which my only words were gibberish. Instead I will jump to the relevant point of when the disease first broke out. I being a very young school aged colt had no idea what was even going on. I arrived one day to find one of my classmates was missing. The week progressed and there was no sign of her, it was as if she had vanished.

Of course the news of what really happened arose very quickly. She had contracted an illness and had died because of it. Nothing more was told to us than that. Maybe it was kept a secret out of respect for the dead, but nothing like this should ever be kept a secret.

It was 2 weeks later when a notice was posted on the door to the school house:

_Due to an unfortunate turn of events schooling of fillies will be closed for an indefinite period of time. All students are advised to go home and remain inside. ~Ponyville Safety Committee_

A very weird note. Why must we stay indoors? Other fillies asked that same question as they enjoyed their early spring break, running through the fields carefree.

I wasn't really much of the outdoor type. I would rather curl up with a book than play a game of hoofball. I am not saying I won't go outside, I gladly will if I need to, I am just saying I prefer my library. After all, the biggest library in Equestria can't have its books go unread. I mostly enjoyed the historic books from before I was born. Nothing interests me more than learning about the past.

One day while reading these archives I came across a book on diseases. I curiously read through it. I saw some sickening things but the worst of all was changeling fever. Changeling fever did not make its victim into a changeling, no it was much worse. The victim would have their body attempt to change form. This rapid transformation would rip their skin and they would become a pile of blood, gore, and bones.

Fortunately this disease was not contagious and could only be contracted by a specific flower in the Everfree Forest. Along with this there was an easy cure. When a joke plant was mixed with a black iris it negated the effects. An unfortunate side effect is that whoever takes this cure will have a sore stomach and a silly quality for a week, but really what is so bad about a squeaky voice compared to death?

Now back to the story of the school house. It was about a week later that I learned why the schoolhouse had closed. The teacher had passed away. The schoolhouse was closed so they could clean up the mess. She was in the back grading papers when the disease kicked in. Apparently the blood had managed to get into cracks in the wood which made it warp. This was apparently the reason why the schoolhouse was closed so long.

After the cleanup crew had finished with the schoolhouse it was reopened only to be closed again the next day. The mayor said something about a sanitation issue. That was a bullshit cover up if I ever heard one.

I was there when we saw what this disease could do first hand. Just sitting there doing homework for our new teacher. Suddenly a brown Pegasus said he didn't feel good. The teacher told him to go home. As the Pegasus got up to leave, the disease started up. You could see his forehead begin to bubble. Slowly a little spike began on the spot where the bubbles appeared. The spike burst through the skin with a spray of blood. The blood sprayed a few of my classmates as well as me. We were in too much shock to wipe it off.

When the teacher got out of her gaze she raced to the phone. She called the hospital and they came in 14 minutes.

They had been 6 minutes late.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Of Night

Chapter two: Dead Of Night

All of my classmates that got sprayed with the blood died over the next week, curiously I displayed no symptoms what so ever, in fact I was in perfect health when my mother addressed the issue.

"Citizens of Ponyville I come before you to give you sad news. Equestria is having an epidemic, an deadly illness has appeared and no pony is safe. The disease spreads by contact of bodily fluids…" My mother was cut off.

"What about your son?! Why isn't he infected?!" A voice in the crowd angrily shouted.

My mother was taken aghast by this outburst. "I don't know."

Silence, cold and dark silence. In front of us lied a rainbow pool of speechless ponies, as time passed you could see them getting angrier.

"You alicorn did this to us! You did it because you think you are better than us, that only alicorn are the true pony race! You decided natural selection wasn't fast enough!"

As if a giant hand pushed them the crowd took a step toward me and my mother. This was the only time I had ever felt fear from something other than a nightmare.

"This way quick!" Mayor Mare shouted toward us. We ran as quick as we could with an angry mob chasing us. Right before they could grab our tails my mother cast a shield spell, stopping the mob in their tracks. After we were sure they were far enough away we stopped.

"You have to get out of here." Mayor Mare practically ordered.

"But where do we go? If it is like this here it has to be worse in Canterlot." My mother almost started crying.

"The Everfree, no pony would dare look for you there."

So we trekked into the Everfree and with the help of my mother's zebra friend built a hut.

About a month later when the zebra came back from getting us supplies she gave us news. Luna had been killed.


End file.
